heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Frameups/Gallery
Images Dawn framed up by Scott for stealing the other contestants' belongings.png|Dawn has been framed by Scott for stealing the other contestants' belongings. spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2360.jpg|Mr. Krabs was framed by Plankton for stealing Neptune's crown. lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6259.jpg|Kovu is framed by Zira for leading Simba into an ambush. The breeding center secret - Brock, Ash Ketchum and Todd Snapp framed by Butch and Cassidy.jpeg|Ash, Brock and Todd Snap framed by Butch and Cassidy from Team Rocket for breaking into the "Pokémon breeding center" (actually a scam ran by Butch & Cassidy just to steal their "clients'" Pokemon). File:ChannelChasersPt1-601.jpg|Timmy Turner being framed by Vicky for vandalizing the Turner family house, for which he didn't do. Vlcsnap-2015-10-12-06h13m03s895.png|Ace McDougal being framed up by Ned disguised as Gordon for giving him detention in order to steal his braces. File:2318482_orig.jpg|Sam Manson and Tucker Foley being framed by one of the ghosts and Dash Baxter for vandalizing the school cafeteria, for which they didn't do. File:Mariosunimport11-419403_640w.jpg|Mario being framed by Bowser Jr. for using Graffiti in Isle Delfino for which he didn't do. Family-Guy-Season-9-Episode-1-40-9d3d.jpg|Tom Tucker was framed by Diane Simmons for murdering Stephanie, James Woods, Priscilla, Muriel Goldman and Derek Wilcox, for which he didn't do. File:23-0055.jpg|Bloo being framed by Bendy for all of the wrongdoings in the house, for which he didn't do. File:Krusty_Gets_Busted_30.JPG|Krusty the Clown being framed by Sideshow Bob for armed robbery at the Kwik-E-Mart, for which he didn't commit. Jensen Ames Framed.jpg|Jensen Ames was framed by Pachenko for killing his wife Suzy Ames, for which he didn't do. vlcsnap-2016-01-12-23h39m53s037.png|Scooby-Doo is framed by Cookie who stole the WWE Belt, which he didn't do Twilight_in_utter_shock_EG.png|Twilight Sparkle was framed by Sunset Shimmer for destoying Fall Formal decorations, which she didn't do. Gordon arrested.jpg|Commissioner Gordon is framed by Rupert Thorne for stealing money and taking the bribes from the warehouse for which he didn't do. Jimmy Framed.jpg|Jimmy Neutron was framed by Bueford Lee Stormshuckle for sneaking into his lab, stealing the Hypno Ray, Laser lance, and Jimmy's Report Card, for which he didn't do. Darkwing Duck framed.jpeg|Darkwing Duck was framed by F.O.W.L. for threatening to blow up the old theatre for which he didn't do. The Powerpuff girls got badly locked.jpg|The Powerpuff Girls were mistaken for imposters. zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-8161.jpg|Mayor Lionheart was framed by Dawn Bellwether for turning predators into savage and imprisoned them for which he didn't do. Cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-3044.jpg|Mater is framed by Sir Miles Axlerod for leaking oil at the party in Japan, for which he didn't do. Vlcsnap-2018-04-08-19h56m52s100.png|Roger Rabbit was framed by Judge Doom for having murdered Marvin Acme. BoBoiBoy gets framed.jpg|Adu Du framing BoBoiBoy by lying to the citizens that he was responsible for his arson crimes, but he didn't meant to do that since he cannot control his fire power due to his stressed nature. Bakar got arrested.jpg|Bakar was framed by Dr. Aaron for stealing the Azurium, which he didn't do. Dryden_and_Han.jpg|Han Solo is framed by Dryden Vos for forging coaxium. Zyuranger episode 46.jpg|Zyurangers were framed by fake Zyurangers for causing havoc in town, which they didn't do. Screen Shot 2018-12-29 at 10.59.10 AM.png|J. Thaddeus Toad was framed for trading the stolen red motor car to Mr. Winkie and his weasel bandits who did actually stolen the red motor car. Wonderbolts looking suspicious at Rainbow Dash S5E15.png|Rainbow Dash was framed by Wind Rider for stalling Spitfire and writing a fake letter to the other Wonderbolts that she has to care for her sick mother, which she didn't do. Screenshot_2019-02-18_20-06-09-045.png|Maya was framed by Violet for smashing her hand, which she didn't do. Screenshot_2019-02-18_20-11-30-722.png|Maya was framed by Violet in the second time for breaking the honey cup, which she didn't do. How_could_you_sell_us_out_like_that,_you_jerk.png|Arnold Shortman was framed by Lasombra and his crew for leading his friends into the lost city's traps which is refind the Corazon and betraying them, which he didn't do. Screenshot_2018-12-03_06-35-30-098.png|Maya and Willy gets framed by the Triples for playing on the stairs for which they didn't do. Screenshot_2018-12-01_17-41-37-758.png|Seymour Schwenk (Pa Grape) was accidentally framed Cavis Appythart (Bob) and Milward (Larry) for burning down Mr. Nezzer's theater, which they didn't do. Open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-2837.jpg|Beth was accidentally framed Elliot for getting Boog sent to the forest, which he didn't do. Screenshot_2018-12-01_10-31-16-012.png|Donkey Kong is framed by King K. Rool and his Kremling Krew for leaving a banana peel for Candy Kong to slip on, stealing Funky Kong's surfboard, for bad mouthing Dixie Kong, and for wrecking Cranky's cabin, but DK hasn't done any of these things. Screenshot_2019-02-23_14-12-42-688.png|The PJ Masks was framed by Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos for stealing the Flossy Flash comic books, which they didn't do. ratatouille-disneyscreencaps.com-9781.jpg|Emile was accidentally framed his brother Remy for catching him and his rat colony stealing food, which he didn't do. Bandicam 2019-02-23 21-20-51-729.jpg|Dexter was framed by her math teacher for thinking he cheat on math test. Finn.jpg|Finn being attacked by Rey and BB-8 for "stealing" Poe Dameron's jacket. Toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-3291.jpg|Woody was accused by Mr. Potato Head, believing he pushing Buzz out the window on purpose (and also he killed Buzz in Sid's house), when it's just an accident and which he didn't do. Toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-6349.jpg|However, he was accused again by Mr. Potato Head and the other toys, believing he killed Buzz in Sid's house, for which he didn't do. File:Toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-8427.jpg|Finally, he was accused for the third and final time by Mr. Potato Head and the other toys, believing he threw RC out of the moving truck, when he was trying to rescue Buzz from Scud. Videos Titanic Scene - Jack Gets Arrested|Jack Dawson gets framed by Cal Hockley for stealing the Heart of the Ocean, which he didn't do. Category:Galleries